The Beauty & The Tragedy
by xkiitsune
Summary: She was only a prison bird, stuck with five men in a small cafeteria. What happens when a bunch of strangers break in and they get to know what is really happening outside the prison? Rick/OC. Rated T for now.


The cafeteria was loud and full of prisoners. It was her job to serve them food. She hated being on kitchen shift - she was hungry herself and couldn't wait until her lunch break. Winks and flirting from older men was getting irritating. But it was a usual day, she had learned to ignore her comrades. Guards walked around, making sure everything was okay. Rhea wiped sweat from her forehead, the kitchen's heat making the job uneasy. A scream startled everyone as a woman ran inside the cafeteria, something chasing after her. It managed to get a grip from her, she stumbled on the ground. It bit her leg, fresh blood flowed on the floor and she whined in pain. Guards reacted quickly and went to help her. They took out their guns and shot the creature into the head. The woman was sobbing and looking at her bleeding leg. Rhea frowned, confused what she had just witnessed.

It wasn't a human for sure, it was _something else_.

The guards held her and told everything was going to be all right. A guard left the cafeteria to get a doctor, only to find a horde of those things coming through the double doors and tearing apart the guards who hadn't managed to run.

A riot started. Many started escaping. Some even tried fighting against them, but it was no use. Rhea grabbed a knife from the kitchen incase any of the creatures got too close. She hid into the broom closet and peeked to see them chasing down those who left. After the last one was out of the doors, only distant screams echoing. Rhea let out a shaky breath.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind her.

She pointed the knife - only to spot one of the guards.

"Whoa, lower that!" He demanded.

Rhea put the knife away. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, seems like the infection they warned about in the news today. Look, I want you to stay here. Sit tight and take this." He threw her a small weapon. "I'll be right back." He nodded, leaving and locking the double doors.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!" Rhea slammed her fists on to the doors.

It was only then, when she noticed five men what the guard had left with her.

"Well, this is interestin'." One of them smiled at her.

"Get step closer and I'll show it's not." Rhea huffed and walked to sit on to the corner table. She noticed the guys starting to discuss about what was happening. She still heard screams and begs for help outside. It felt terrible to sit and do nothing, when those people needed help. But after a while it grew deadly silent. Rhea was leaning on to her right hand and stared at the table. She noticed when one of men sat across the table.

"Name's Axel." He spoke, a goofy grin on his face.

Rhea rose her look from the table. "Rhea." She replied and sighed. "I guess he's not coming back, huh?"

"Seems like it." Axel paused, twiddling his thumbs. "They must be all dead by now." He mumbled.

"What are we going to do?" She looked worried. "This is strange...those _things._ They are cannibals - they aren't people."

"I suggest we stay here." A dark-skinned man walked to her. "There's enough food for all of us, we should be rescued soon anyway."

"It could work." She agreed.

"By the way, name's Oscar. Those are Tomas, Andrew and Big Tiny." He pointed at them, though Tomas and Andrew didn't look as friendly as Axel and Oscar were.

"I'm Rhea." She said in return.

Soon it was getting dark. She decided to sleep at the corner. For the first time in her life, she felt scared what would happen. She tried assuring herself they would get rescued and she could just forget this. Military was taking care of this at the moment, nothing couldn't go wrong - at least she hoped so.

•

It had been many, _many _days since they got locked up. Rhea couldn't take it anymore. She had to bust out, food was running low and living with five men in a small room was ticking her off. She rose to go and kick the wall.

"I want to get out of this freaking place!" Rhea shouted.

Axel went to grab her shoulders. "Calm down now! We will figure something out."

"Figure something out? It has been...almost a year probably. I think that's enough time to figure out. We need to do this now." She snapped, sitting back down.

"Since when somebody put a woman in charge?" Tomas laughed. "Back off, sweetheart. Let us take care of this."

"Tomas, shut your mouth before I -"

She was cut off when somebody busted the doors open - she heard lot of footsteps and panicked voices.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered.

Rhea was first to peek to see what was going on. There was a whole group of people - one injured. One of them noticed her and pointed his crossbow at her. Rest of her group rose up to check out the situation. There was an old man with cut off leg and he was bleeding out. Where were they doing here and where did they come from?

"Holy shit." Axel blurted out.

* * *

**First chapter is short, I know. But I assure the next ones will be longer. Reviews much appreciated ! :)**


End file.
